Data enrichment may be used to determine, for example, missing or additional information for a data object, or the accuracy of information associated with a data object. For example, a data object may be a customer or a product. An example of enrichment of a data object may include, for example, determining an e-mail contact or city of residence for a particular customer. The data object may be enriched manually, for example, by searching sources and subjectively determining, for example, if the information in the sources can be used or is pertinent to the data object. Due to factors such as, for example, the large number of data objects that may need enrichment and the subjectivity of manual enrichment processes, such data enrichment techniques can generate erroneous results. If the enrichment process is automated by obtaining information from a source, changes in the content or format of the source may require modification of the enrichment process. Moreover, if multiple sources are available for enrichment, selection of a particular source can add subjectivity to the enrichment process.